Traumatic Moments
by thatRandomGrl
Summary: As the Holidays draw near, Jason Todd feels the need to help out his old man. As he spends the night at the Manor, he begins to realize he wasn't the only one who was hurt by the Joker. (One Shot) Rated Teen for Damian, Jason (Mostly) and Two Face's mouths...Inspired by the idea from LuVySoNy!


**Traumatic Moments**

"Oracle, get me the latest police update about Two Face's hideout." The Dark Knight ordered his top hacker, Barbara Gordon.

"I'm on it!" she confirmed. Batman was staring down at the abandoned Court House that was surrounded with SWAT and Police vans. The sirens echoed throughout the city, letting everyone know they were there. Barbara then came back on line.

"He has the hostages in the Court Room, threatening their death if anyone steps any closer, as always, their lives are going to be up for chance. The Commissioner is requesting you right now." Barbara informed. Right on time, the search light, signaling the Bat, was lit. The Caped Crusader glided down to the commissioner landing right in front of him.

"Two Face has his goons waiting right inside for you." Was all Gordon said. With that, Batman took out his grapnel hook and launched to the roof top. He made his way to the skylight in the middle of the slated roof. Looking inside, he saw the half monster flipping Harvey Dent's lucky coin in one hand holding the gum with the other. In the middle of the room, four chairs created a circle, all of them facing the outside. Each of the hostages was tied to the chairs.

"Oracle, I have a visual on the inside of the court house. What the police update was saying was true. The hostages are in the middle of the room, almost as if they were bait for a predator."

"Let me guess. You're the predator?" she said in sarcasm.

"Was there ever any doubt?" the bat retorted.

"I'm on it, old man!" a voice came from behind him. The vigilante turned completely around; ready to pounce on his victim, only to see that it was Jason, The Red Hood.

"What are you doing here?" Batman's voice boomed.

"Relax, Batsy! It's getting close to the Holidays! Might as well start giving out good will towards men, now…" the assassin explained. Batman exhaled heavily trying to relive the stress that was being brought on.

"Aw, come on, Batman…please let me be your sidekick just one more time?" Jason said playfully, folding his hands with sarcasm.

"No killing?" Batman asked his former sidekick.

"Cross my heart." Jason made a little "X" over his chest and hesitatively dropped his hand guns. Batman nodded and gestured Jason to get beside him, ready to fight.

"Okay, boss, what are we gonna do?" Jason asked. Batman looked at him and smirked at his comment.

"As always, we take out the guys with the guns. You get the rest of the scum and I'll get Dent. Do I honestly have to explain this to you like a child?" The Dark Knight complained.

"In my defense, I haven't fought without guns in a long time, not to mention alongside with _you."_ Jason retorted. Batman sighed heavily again.

"Get ready to move." He warned.

"Roger that, boss!" Jason said again. Batman smirked at him again.

"Don't…call me that…" he said while shaking his head.

"Sorry, boss…" Jason apologized. The vigilante grimaced at his former sidekick.

"Let's go!" he ordered. On command, the two crashed through the glass and stuck with the plan just as Batman had strategized.

"HAHA! Just like old times!" Jason called out as he took out the guys one by one. The Caped Crusader ignored Red Hood as he knocked out his last goon and headed towards Harvey Dent.

"It's over, Harvey!" Batman said.

"Not YET, Bats!" The raspy voice of Two Face called. He flipped his coin up in the air. Batman stopped looking at what was going to happen. Before the coin was able to hit the distorted hand, Red Hood leapt across, grabbing the coin. Harvey turned his head looking at the former Robin.

"Ah, Red Hood…it's been too long. Why aren't you shooting down more Mob Bosses at this very second?" Two Face asked.

"Am I not allowed to help out my old pal?" Jason countered. Harvey chuckled.

"It's just that, word around Arkham is that last time you came into contact with old Bats, you almost tried to blow him head off." Dent explained. Jason scoffed at his remark.

"It's too bad though…gives me the chance to do it myself." Dent pointed his gun in the direction Batman WAS standing. As Two Face looked over, he realized he was pointed the gun at nothing.

"Where'd he go?" Two Face began to panic.

"I'm right here." A voice came from behind. Before Two Face was able to turn around, the vigilante took him and strung him upside down in midair.

"You FUCKING Rodent! Get me down from here!" Two Face shouted. The caped crusader ignored the man's pleas and continued to walk out of the court house. Jason looked at his former mentor as he walked pass him.

"Let's go." Batman ordered Jason. Jason, not knowing where else to go, followed the Dark Knight. As they went outside and hopped in the bat mobile, Jason began to ask,

"Where are we going?"

Batman hopped in the driver's seat and looked at his second son.

"Home." Was all that the vigilante said. Hesitating, Jason hopped into the passenger's side of the car and the car sped off to Wayne Manor.

* * *

As they arrived in the Bat Cave, Alfred, Barbara, and Damian were waiting for them. As the door to the bat mobile opened, shocked faces appeared on the three bystanders' faces.

"What's HE doing here?" Damian asked his father.

"Nice to see you too, Demon Spawn." Jason said, getting out of the car. He reached out his hand to ruffle Damian's hair, but Damian pulled back. Jason shrugged his shoulders and took off his helmet.

"Jason was nice enough to help me on this mission." Bruce explained while taking off his cowl.

"But I thought you said you didn't need any help!" Damian pouted. He crossed his arms and scrunched his face.

"Get used to it, squirt…he says the a lot." Jason retorted. Damian smirked at Jason, not showing any sign of welcoming. Jason jokingly smiled at the child.

"The help was not needed, he just came along." Bruce explained, trying to calm his son down.

"It is good to see you again, Master Jason." Alfred greeted.

"Alfred!" Jason cheered, "I'm surprised you're not dead yet!" Jason pulled the old butler into his arms. Bruce shook his head, disproving the comment.

"I try not to be, sir." Alfred said with a straight face.

"Well, it's not as bad as everyone talks about." Jason explained. "I should know…"

"Same old, Jason." Barbara said with a smile, shaking her head. She wheeled up to Jason as he let go of the butler.

"Barbara…it's been so long…what happened?" Jason asked as he observed her current state.

"…uh…let's not talk about that right now…" Barbara said, trying to wash away the bad memory. She reached out her arms, gesturing a hug. Jason approved and stooped down to wrap his muscular arms around her body.

"I have supper ready for everyone up stairs, sir." Alfred informed Bruce. Bruce nodded and went behind Barbara's wheel chair to help wheel her up. As they began to head up the stairs, Bruce noticed Jason stood behind. He kept his hands in his pockets and stared at the cave floor.

"Are you coming?" Bruce asked. The face of a happy child grew on his second oldest son's face. Jason, still with his hands in his pockets, followed behind Bruce and Barbara.

As they headed up the stairs, Jason took in every last memory he had of the place. He remembers the times he and Bruce would rush down to the Bat Cave, and the first time he tried on the Robin costume. As they strolled into the dining room, Damian was already scarfing down his meal. Bruce wheeled Barbara over to a place already set up for her wheel chair.

When Bruce sat down, he looked at Jason. Jason glanced back at his mentor. A welcoming smile grew on Bruce's face as he patted the seat next to him gesturing for Jason to sit there. Jason grinned back and sat where Bruce wanted him to sit.

Jason sat down next to Bruce and almost immediately after, the food was being carried out by Alfred. Jason stared at the meal as it was being passed to each of the people sitting at the table. The scent of the meal permeated throughout the room. Damian was already finished his first helping and was asking for seconds. Alfred placed a ceramic dish in front of Jason filled with Pasta and Lobster Tail. As the smell of the food entered Jason's nose, he hasn't realized how hungry we was after all. Pretty much skipping every meal except the one where he sits on the couch and drinks his booze.

"If there is one thing I love about working with you other than the toys, it has to be Alfred's cooking!" Jason complement. He picked up his fork and twirled the angel hair noodles around it, then stabbing a piece of the lobster tail. He shoveled the food in his mouth, savoring every bite he took. Between mouthfuls, Jason would make noises of satisfaction and complements on how good the meal was. Damian, sitting next to Jason on the opposite side of Bruce rolled his eyes every time Jason spoke.

"Yes, we get it! The food is good!" Damian said, getting annoyed. Jason looked at his little brother as he shoveled in another forkful of pasta.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Jason called out obnoxiously. He leaned closer to Damian, trying his best to annoy him.

"UGH! FATHER!" Damian called, trying to shove Jason away. Bruce looked up from his meal and smirked.

"I wouldn't provoke him, Jason…he IS my son…" Bruce said playfully.

"Oh yeah? I'd like to see him TRY to mess up this beautiful face." Jason retorted. He took another bite of Lobster Tail. Barbara rolled her eye as she observed the "Brotherly love" that was going on.

"So, Jason, what have you been doing lately?" she asked, trying to change the subject. Jason took the last bite of his food and plopped the fork down. He leaned back on his chair and let out a satisfied sigh.

"Oh, you know…the usual…taking down drug dealers, pissing off mob bosses, best part of the job by the way…and sitting at home and doing whatever I please…mainly women." He gave Bruce a wink. Bruce tried not to look up from the last few bites of his meal. All Barbara did was nod.

"What about you, Barb? Catch any trails from the clown?" Jason asked. Barbara cringed, remembering the last moment she had as batgirl.

"Um…no" Barbara squeaked out. She began to wheel herself out of the dining room.

"I should go check the computer for evidence." She said. She rolled into the living room where the secret entrance to the Bat Cave was.

Jason looked at Bruce who was staring at him intently.

"What?" Jason asked defensively. Bruce and Damian stared at him. He exhaled heavily and went after Barbara. As he walked into the living room, he saw Barbara struggling with reaching the pendulum that opened the door way. Jason jogged over to the grandfather clock.

"Here, let me help you." He said. He rested his hand on the back of her wheel chair ad used the other to pull down the pendulum. Barbara smiled at him.

"Thanks." She said. She began to wheel herself down the ramp and into the main part of the Bat Cave. Jason followed her hoping to get some answers.

Barbara wheeled herself to the Bat Computer, with Jason following behind.

"Hey Barb…is…everything ok?" Jason asked. She wiped a single tear from her face.

"Yeah…everything is fine." She said. She tried to mask her voice that was beginning to shake. Jason crouched down beside her and turned her wheelchair to face him.

"Babs…I've known you for how long now? I think I know when something is wrong…" Jason explained. She let in a deep breath trying to calm herself.

"That…GODDAMNED clown was the one who crippled me! And now look! I can barely get into the Bat Cave without some sort of help." Buckets of tears began to flow from her eyes. Jason was not expecting this from Barbara, of all people. He tried his best to console the woman, but he's never been so good with that. He rubbed his hand up and down her back. As his hands went down her spine, he felt the raised scar the bullet hole has left.

"I'm so sorry, Barb." Jason said as sympathetically as he could. She only began to sob harder.

"You…probably already know this, but Joker took away a part of my life too." Barbara looked up, her red, puffy eyes staring into Jason's.

"How?" she asked. Jason was taken back on this question.

"Wait…Bruce never told you?" Jason asked, surprised.

"Well, he DID tell me that you DIDN'T die…" Barbara answered, "But he didn't give a whole lot of details."

"That's because it's not the WHOLE story." Jason replied. Barbara wiped another tear that was trickling down her face. She then tucked her red hair back behind her ear.

"The last time I was Robin was perhaps that one time during THAT life that I wanted to kill. When Bruce was taking out the last several guys, the Joker began to flee from the scene. I followed him, and the next thing I knew, I was in an empty warehouse." Jason looked down to the floor. He could still feel the bashes of the Crowbar that shattered many bones in his body. Jason took a deep breath and continued.

"He…beat me…with a crowbar and left me in there, barely alive…to top it off; he felt the need to blow the whole damn place up. I knew Bruce was on his way…but…every time I thought about it…I would get angry knowing that he had SEVERAL chances to avenge my death…to end it ALL with that clown…" Jason started to get shaken as he relived the moments again.

"Bit he never did…the next time I woke up, I was wrapped in cloth and my skin was burning. When I lifted my head up, I was finally able to catch my breath. I saw Ra's Al Ghul and Demon Spawn's mother just standing there. I don't know what was happening, but I ran out of the Lazarus Pit as fast as I could." Jason pinched a chunk full of his white streak in his hair.

"This is the result of that experience…I got to say, it DOES complete my whole bad boy persona…but it always reminds me that…I can't be Robin anymore." Jason finished. He gritted his teeth together trying to hold back the tears. Barbara stared at Jason in realization. Being the loving person she was, she tried her best to comfort him by gently hugging him.

At first he cringed at her touch, not being touched with such love before. She grabbed a hold of his hand and gently squeezed it, letting him know that she understands and feels sorry for him. When she let go she took a deep breath, ready to tell her story.

"Not very long ago, Joker did this to me. It was around the time when I…didn't feel my role as Batgirl was…as fulfilling as it used to be. Then one night, Joker came to my house, kidnapped my father and shot me…." Barbara could feel a lump in her throat form. Jason stared at her, wanting more of the story.

"He's okay now…right?" Jason asked. Without answering, she nodded her head. Her eyes began to well up again and Jason began to rub her back. Before the tear in Barbara's eye was able to run down her face, Jason lifted up his hand and gently wiped away the tear.

"Just take deep breaths, Babs…" he told her. She nodded and did as he said.

"Bruce DID rescue the Commissioner, but when I woke up in the hospital bed, I couldn't feel my legs….I couldn't…move them. I spent about a month in a depressed state…not knowing where I was able to go after this. Thankfully, Bruce was able to help me get back into the game…I devoted most of my time to create one of the world's powerful and most complex computer systems, and I set to work accumulating information. Knowing that I couldn't be Batgirl anymore…I renamed myself Oracle. I named myself after a Greek mythological creature that's able to tell the future and I used it to help Bruce and the Birds of Prey." Barbara grinned at her accomplishment. She looked at Jason.

"To tell you the truth, I am…kind of thankful to Joker…I wouldn't have been able to do the things I do now…and I probably would have retired in the crime fighting field." Jason smiled at Barbara knowing that she was always able to accomplish anything.

"It's cool that you feel that way about it…and I wish my story had as bright of a side as yours had! You're a smart girl, Babs…don't EVER doubt that." Jason comforted. Barbara pulled him into a long-lasting hug, not wanting to let go.

"Thank you, Jason." She whispered in his ear. Those words were almost foreign to Jason's ears. No one has ever thanked him in a long time…not since his days as Robin. Jason grinned.

"Don't mention it." he whispered back. Before they were able to release their hug, Damian barreled down the steps to the Bat Cave. A cunning grin grew on the small boy's face.

"Oh, Grayson!" Damian sang to the top of the steps, "I think Todd is trying to steal your girlfriend!" Jason released his hug from Barbara as quickly as he could.

"That little shit!" Jason mumbled under his breath. Barbara giggled as she watched Jason get annoyed at his youngest brother. Not even a second later, Dick Grayson, Jason's older brother, was now at Barbara's side.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Dick said, watching Jason's every move.

"The old man invited me over…I think you should keep your girlfriend away from me, Golden boy, after all, I AM a chick magnet." Jason joked around. Dick didn't take that too well. He lightly chuckled and headed out of the room.

Moments later, a notification came up on the Bat Computer.

_And now for the 11 o clock news:_

"_HELLOO Gotham! It's me! Uncle Joker! I hope you're watching this Batman! You're going to want to see what I have in store for you!"_

The raspy voice made Jason grate his teeth together, and Barbara furrowed her brow.

"Bruce! Patch into the Media Feed!" Barbara called over the Bat Computer. A voice responded to Barbara's command.

"I'm on it!" it said, "Boys, suit up!"

Dick, Tim and Damian ran to their costumes and headed into a dressing room.

"That means you too, Jason." The voice came back on again. Jason grinned, knowing that he was included in this massacre. He ran to a dressing room to get his things on.

"But NO GUNS!" The voice came on again. Jason's face dropped.

"HMPH! Party Pooper!" Jason mumbled under his breath. Jason dropped his weapons on the ground and headed into the dressing room to put on his clothes.

When Jason came out, Bruce was already in the Bat Cave and in his Bat Mobile. Dick was sitting in the front, and Tin and Damian were on opposite ends in the back.

"HURRY UP, TODD!" Damian called. Jason rolled his eyes at the child's remark. He jogged to the Bat mobile.

"Hey, Jason!" Barbara called. Jason turned around for a moment.

"Kick his ass for me!" Barbara said with a grin on her face.

"Will do!" Jason confirmed.

"TODD! STOP FLIRTING WITH DICK'S GIRLFRIEND AND GET INTO THE FREAKING CAR!" Damian yelled. Jason shook his head, wondering when the constant ranting by the Demon Spawn was going to end. As he ran up to the car, Dick stared at Jason intently, still watching his every move. Dick may have had no emotion showing on his face, but in his head, all he was thinking about was what Damian was saying about Jason and Barbara. Jason hopped in the middle of the back seat, separating Tim and Damian from each other.

He could have cared less where he sat, as a matter of fact, Jason would have rather gotten on a motorcycle and driven by himself…but knowing how Tim and Damian get along, he was forced to sit there. As the automatic door to the Bat Mobile closed, Batman and his boys drove off on another chase with the Joker once again.

_**A/N: Thanks for reading this story! it was so much fun to make! thank yout o LuVySoNy who had offered this idea to me! fi any of you have an awesome fanfic idea, feel free to message me! Thanks again for reading and i will write again, soon!**_


End file.
